The present invention is directed generally to insulated roof structures and more particularly to an improved insulation panel structure and system for insulating the roof surfaces of mobile homes, metal building and like structures.
Mobile homes, camper trailers, and certain stationary building structures have relatively thin roof structures which characteristically have certain problems. The thermal insulation properties of some such roof structures are less than desirable resulting in heat loss in the winter and significant solar heat load during the summer. In addition, expansion and contraction of the roof skin in response to temperature changes cause an annoying roof-rumble and eventually result in leakage due to the opening of seams and penetration seals. Furthermore, as the roof skin temperature decreases, the chances of forming condensation increase. Even aside from thermal insulation problems, the generally thin skinned roof surfaces are subject to such other problems as wind noise and hail damage. As a result of these problems, yearly maintenance of the roof surfaces of such buildings is necessary in many cases.
Even if the roof surface were to be insulated, there is the further problem that insulation panels as large as the roof surface would be unwieldly and impractical yet the use of a plurality of smaller panels necessarily requires numerous seams which are subject to leakage. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved insulation panel structure as well as an improved system for insulating the roof surfaces of mobile homes, metal building and the like.
A primary object of the invention therefore is to provide an improved insulation panel structure.
A further object is to provide an improved insulation panel structure comprised of a plurality of smaller panels of insulation material.
A further object is to provide an improved insulation panel structure wherein the seams between separate panels are permanently and securely sealed.
Another object is to provide an improved auxiliary insulation roof system for mobile homes and the like.
A further object is to provide an auxiliary insulated roof structure which tends to stabilize the roof skin temperature, thereby stabilizing expansion, contraction and condensation.
A further object is to provide an improved auxiliary insulation roof structure which protects the roof surface from the elements such as wind and hail.
A further object is to provide an auxiliary insulated roof structure which is substantially stronger than the panels of insulation material which it comprises.
Another object is to provide an auxiliary insulation roof system which may be quickly and easily installed.
Another object is to provide an auxiliary insulated roof system which eliminates the necessity for annual maintenance.
Finally, another object is to provide an improved insulation panel structure and auxiliary insulated roof structure which are simple in construction, economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.